In a conventional AC electric generator for vehicle, a control circuit portion such as a voltage adjustment device or a rectification device, and a terminal block are each fixed individually so as to be radially adjacent to each other on the outside of a side surface of a rear bracket. The control circuit portion such as a voltage adjustment device, and the terminal block are electrically connected to each other by a connection terminal (for example, Patent Document 1).
As another conventional example, a terminal block is shown which accommodates a voltage adjustment device and in which the voltage adjustment device, a connection terminal for an external apparatus, and a terminal connecting the voltage adjustment device and an electric generator component are insert-molded (for example, Patent Document 2).